The present invention relates generally to the field of liquid dispensers of the type commonly known as squeeze bottles. More particularly, the present invention relates to liquid containers that can be squeezed to dispense viscous liquids, such as lubricating oil into otherwise inaccessible areas.
Squeeze bottles have long been used for dispensing viscous liquids such as ketchup, honey, body lotion, glue, industrial oil, and so forth. Typically they comprise a cylindrical hollow body that forms a liquid reservoir and a spout assembly with a nozzle or other outlet that is sealed with a cap after use to prevent spillage and/or evaporation. One type of squeeze bottle that has become popular for dispensing lubricating oil has an elongated hollow spout assembly that accommodates a flexible tube that is normally contained within a deformable, cylindrical bottle and which is slidably extensible from the distal tip of the spout assembly for dispensing oil into hard-to-reach locations. See for example U.S. Design Patent No. Des. 200,364 of Brody and U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,128 of Brody. Such squeeze bottles frequently suffer from leakage at the interface between the tube and the surrounding extension of the spout assembly. They also use sealing caps that are tedious to remove and replace, and often become lost. In addition, this type of squeeze bottle can dispense excessive amounts of oil when squeezed and easily tips over when placed upright on a support surface, especially when the extensible tube is fully extended. If the sealing cap is not securely fit over the distal end of the tube, a messy oil spill results. U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,712 of Brody discloses a squeeze bottle having an extensible tube with a fluted plug molded on the base of the cap assembly. The tube can be bent over so that the plug can be inserted into the orifice in the end of the tube. However, this can lead to crimping and/or permanent bending of the tube of the tube. Also, considerable lateral forces are exerted on the plug by the tube when they are mated such that the plug bends over.